


Q is for Quiet

by Kayim



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the most part, Cameron Mitchell hates the quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q is for Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cameron Mitchell Alphabet Soup Challenge organised by FigNewton

For the most part, Cameron Mitchell hates the quiet. 

Silence reminds him being in the hospital, after the F-302 crash. By virtue of his rank, he was given a private room. By virtue of the extent of his injuries, he was given a wide berth. Doctors and nurses came in like clockwork, prodding and poking, offering reassuring lies, keeping their whispered doubts to themselves. Occasionally a friend would visit, but conversations hung awkwardly in the air between them – how do you reminisce about old football games when one of you may never walk again? 

But in between those visits, there was quiet. Just him, alone with his regrets and fears, the memories of the crash keeping him awake in the dark.

And then, after barely making it through that with his sanity in tact, SG1 came into his life, completely and utterly shattered the silence around him.

Sam, with her constant theorising that goes way above his head. Jackson, with more knowledge than any one person should ever have. Vala, who just never stops talking. And Teal’c. Okay, so maybe Teal’c’s not so much with the silence-destroying, but his presence is enough to fill the empty void.

The sounds of gunfire and yells for cover. Alarm bells and warning klaxons. The unmistakable music of the Stargate dialling. 

He can’t imagine his life without the sounds of them. 

Except for those precious few moments when he is inside the wormhole. Complete nothingness, for less than a single breath, but pure, unadulterated silence. A perfect instant. No memories, no regrets, no fears. Just quiet.

It’s hard to come by, and he can’t help but appreciate it, but still, for the most part, Cameron Mitchell hates the quiet.


End file.
